Zero Axis
Zero Axis, one of the most dramatic rooms on Kong, has had a very interesting history. Moderators Dragily The founder of Zero Axis, Dragily is an interesting character. He can't be on more often due to his education, but is a very good moderator and well respected inside his room, and out. Don't lose your cool, moddy :) The founder of Zero Axis, Dragily is an interesting character. He can't be on more often due to his education, but is a very good moderator and well respected inside his room, and out. lol noob. Mod Fail. I win. Oh dear god, it’s the second coming of Dragily’s profile. To all of you who missed the first one, my did you miss out on quite a wordy profile thing, but this one may be even longer! XO We’ll see. The name’s Dragily. In reference to my shouts from Ipwnharder which may very well be long gone by the time you read this, no wai. I actually am a mod! Who would have guessed, yeah? I’ve been one since about September of 2007, so it has almost been a year for me…and wow how time flies. So, after this quarter finishes, I’ll be a second year pre-med/psychology/philosophy student at UC Davis with the dream of becoming a neurosurgeon. Unfortunately, my grades may not exactly be good enough, so neurosurgery may become psychiatry, which is honestly still very lovely. In any case, I absolutely adore the human brain, so as long as I can work with some part of it—whether it be physiological, psychological, philosophical, or otherwise--, I’m doing pretty darn well for myself. *chuckles* Let’s see what else we have here…when it comes to music, I’m a definite musician. I’ve been a pianist for about say ten years, a vocalist for about six to seven, and an auxiliary percussionist ((Read: mallet percussion)) for about four. When it comes to listening tastes, you would probably hear something like the following in my car – Dvorak ((Romance period classical)) to Daft Punk ((House/electronic)) to Avenue Q ((Which is an absolutely hilarious musical!)) to Zero 7 ((Trip hop)) to Corvus Corax ((Medieval rock)) to Pink Floyd ((Rock in general, though I like their progressive stuff a lot.)) to Rick Astley ((So I can Rickroll everyone in my car, obviously.)) to Shinkichi Mitsumune ((An awesome composer of many anime soundtracks.)) to Ricardo Arjona ((Latin pop)) to The Pillows ((Japanese alternative rock/pop-punk)) to Nobuo Uematsu ((An awesome awesome AWESOME composer of many video game soundtracks. He also happens to be one of my utmost favorite composers of all time. >->)) and so forth. Ah. Also, I like to use double parentheses because of a very dear friend of mine who got me into that habit. Off of that note, I love anime. Watch Monster. I don’t care who you are or what you say, watch Monster. It is the best thing you’ve never heard of. It’s so good that New Line Cinema is actually turning it into an English film with Josh Olson as the screenplay writer. They plan on releasing it in 2009. Watch the anime, I tell you! You will not be let down! Otherwise, I love inspirational series the most. Ones that get me crying are probably the best. Hajime no Ippo ((Boxing anime Give it a try. It’s good. Promise.)), Hachimitsu ((A soft, real-life kind of anime about a few art college students just living life)), One Piece ((Pirates. Make sure you watch the Japanese version. The English version made me stay away from it for an entire five years before I picked it up again…and my am I glad that I did.)), Yakitate!! Japan ((It’s fun for a little while for sure. You may not want to watch the whole thing, but it’s good for kicks. It’s about baking. >->)), and so forth. In terms of video games…I am most definitely a classic gamer. I love RPGs and platformers the best. My hopes are in the DS, honestly, since it represents my all-time favorite system, the SNES, the most out of all the 7th gen consoles. I mean, seriously. I’ve got the N-generation for Final Fantasy ((That’s FFIV-FFVI for the kidlets out there. And I still stick by my original statement that FFVI will ALWAYS be better than FFVII.)) and a release date for Chrono Trigger for later this year. What other games do you need? …plus, it also has Trauma Center and The World Ends With You. Suffice to say, the DS is definitely my system of choice nowadays. Besides music, anime, and video games…I love fencing. In the previous about me, I said that I would be one…and I think I can honestly say that I am one for sure. While my primary training has been in foil, I’m switching over to epee permanently, since I think epee is a LOT more fun. *grins evilly* I’ll be joining the USFA this year as well, and I hope I can get some sort of ranking by the year’s end…though that will probably not happen. I’m not good enough! XO Oh, and Octopod? Fencing isn’t gay. Hush. xO; Hm…on that note, I’m the owner of the room Zero Axis, which was converted from one of the Helsinskis that was accidentally made. :D We’re on the bottom of the list so traffic isn’t terribly heavy, but if you get the chance, stop by! Going on, anyway, in reference to the previous about me, Gandhi and Beethoven ((A plushie and bobblehead respectively. Yeah, I have a plushie Gandhi and a bobblehead Beethoven. What more do you need for decorations, yeah?)) have been joined by a gnome ((Given to me by my lovely resident advisor Ariel last year.)), a cow that tips over when you push a button on the stand ((Perfect for Davis…xP)), a brain from John Muir Medical Center back when I interned there, and a mini-katana given to me by one of my good friend’s mother as a souvenir from Japan. :D They’re quite lovely. I’m sorta tri-lingual to a sense. I can speak English ((No wai. Seriously? XO *laughs*)), Tagalog ((But I can’t read/write. It’s miserable. XO!)), and Spanish ((From about seven years of it in school. xD)). I’ll be taking up Japanese this year, so that should be one of my main languages from here on out as well. I’m working on my arachnophobia…so I can actually kinda half-kill them now. ^^ Otherwise, that should be…just about it. So yeah. This was definitely a LOT longer than the previous one. Good work sitting through it, whoever did. I’ll see you for revision #3! Sidenote: "Why do I have a star on my icon now?" was asked by some of my friends. To answer this, I worked out a little math equation McCoy put up and he gave me a gold star for actually doing it. :D It'll change back to the original soon, though~ ::re-edit:: Oh yeah. I changed the icon, so that gold star AND my old icon is gone. Hope you kids like the new one. ^-~ TarynDarkwind The backup moderator, incase the new most active mod needs help. MiMc A regular of the room, a new moderator. Caused quite a ruckus when she became a moderator, most namely among her friends. Enjoys being a moderator, and still spends most of her free time in ZA or helping out users in other rooms. elGrifo A mod that likes to pop in now and then. He is a fair mod and usually helps with people's problems. Some don't like elGrifo, and I say, "What is the matter with you?" Also, he lives in london, and whenever you need him, hes magically afk at a "tea break". Regulars 1234gel A quite (quite for Zero Axis)regular that loves gaming, Nice person all around. not very dramatic, but if you get to know him, you should become his friend.................. :D Bokenbow A regular on Kongregates number one most dramatic chatroom. he's a pretty uptight person that doesn't take no for a answer, then tells you to take off in his own secret language! (He has a problem spelling.)He also has a magnatism to Trouble. Nice spelling on magnetism there boken -.- Gamer097 Yet another regular To Zero Axis seems to have what we all lack "common sense" but can be funny, usually Fakes stupidity although, he really isnt faking it. hes really an idiot. sometimes. Dungen2345 Yet Another regular on Zero Axis, bleachers, and sloth. She is one tough cookie , I can tell you that, but shes truely a nice person. Unless you get on her bad side, then you gotta run for your life, she loves most mods but cant stand mimc. usually hangs out with kikai74, zilflap, zaraki, and elgrifo. She never adds anyone and should add hmmmmmmmmm (matt) and shouldnt add gamer097. Kittysune Another regular in Zero Axis. She trys to keep the peace ( and mostly fails but thats not the point.) A kind hearted person with a knack for digital art. Her alternate room is Sloth, but only when she can't take the stuff going on in Zero Axis anymore. Also, she talks about pokemon A LOT. that's all. DaxterX2 A user thats been in Zero Axis for a while. Is in an epic points war with MiMc, and is currently winning it because MiMc is too busy moderating. Easy to get along with but just don't piss him off. He has the best non-moderator profile out there, along with some funny quotes too. Kikai74 The dramatic of Zero Axis. Makes more than enough for us to keep busy with! He is one of the most non-shuting up, coolest, most awesomest person on the chatroom (guess who is typing this!). He Also has this really neat Kirby Club that you can join, talk to him for more detail. He plays a lot of games, so talk to him for help as well. A well respected Artist! (Also, quite egotistical.) Katie94 Daxter's sister, respected by quite a few, though she is usually quiet. She sometimes,however likes to start fights, and other times, stop them. Generally easy to get along with. =D hmmmmmmmmm Gamer's friend IRL. Is quite chatty and also questionable by many. He put 9 m's in an attempt to make people he was kikai, who at the time was hmmmmmmmmmm (10 M's) but then his efforts failed when hmx10 got his name switched by emily_greer. Also , this kid is awesome and yeah. edited on 1/10/09 by Dax >.< hey! boken edited this! (FIX'D^ XD)